1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a touch panel and a touch display panel using the same, and more particularly to a touch panel capable with the signal transmission lines and a touch display panel using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional touch panel includes a substrate, a sensing layer and a plurality of signal transmission lines. The signal transmission lines and the sensing layer are both formed on the substrate. The signal transmission lines are connected to the sensing layer to transmit a sensing signal from the sensing layer to a circuit.
However, as being limited by the size of the touch panel, the width of each signal transmission line is so thin that the impedance of the signal transmission line becomes quite large the substrate, which may result in a poor signal transmission.